Scars of the wolf
by fibby
Summary: A veces las heridas dejan cicatrices , no siempre la vida es tan fácil como parece ...    Un grupo de lobos y perros se agruparán para hacer frente a aquel que ha vuelto después de tantos años y sin buenas intenciones...


La lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo violentamente y el sonido de sus pisadas se combinaba con el jadeo causado por el cansancio . Cada segundo que pasaba más se iba adentrando en las profundidades de aquel bosque que en sus tiempos fue el cementerio de los suyos. Sin darse cuenta , su ritmo aceleraba cada vez más hasta que dejó a sus compañeros atrás sin darse cuenta . Paró en seco y olisqueó rápidamente el suelo intentando encontrar el rastro de su presa , pero algo le sorprendió . Ese delicado aroma no venía de una perdiz , ni de un ciervo y muchos menos de un conejo , ¿de qué entonces? Lo siguió sigilosamente hasta dar con un enorme tronco hueco en el cual se refugiaba algo … o mas bien , alguien .

Sin dudar ni un solo segundo se acercó hasta el susodicho objeto o ser pudiendo descubrir de qué se trataba exactamente . -¿Un lobo?- Retrocedió unos pasos por precaución , pero bajó la guarda al observar el estado de éste . El animal era de un pelaje negro y de una altura media para su especie , permanecía con los ojos cerrados y encogido . Estaba herido y si nadie hacía nada por él moriría sin lugar a dudas .

Se volvió a acercar y olfateó al malherido consiguiendo que entrase en razón y enseñase los dientes de forma amenazante .

-¿Qui…quién eres? – trató de decir , estaba completamente empapado y tiritando y trataba de alejar al desconocido .

-No deberías estar en esta zona , es terreno de caza para mi amo – lo ignoró completamente .

-Así… que tú eres un perro de presa… bien – trataba de incorporarse en vano – pues… termina tu trabajo … ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No creo que seas ciego para comprobar que soy un lobo , he matado ganado y atacado a otros muchos como tú . No desprecies esta oportunidad y mátame… - El enorme perro de presa abrió los ojos de par en par , ¿acaso hablaba en serio?

-No voy a matarte – contestó acercándose más a él , quien se inquietaba con la presencia de aquel perro . – Si fuera así , que fuese cuando pudieses estar en pie y defenderte .

-… entiendo

- Tienes suerte de que fuese yo el que te encontrase – giró la cabeza y levantó sus orejas para localizar al resto .- estarías muerto si no fuera así …

-No creo que deba llamarse suerte a eso en mi caso… - dijo girando su cuerpo haciéndose una bola negra de pelo con el fin de que aquel extraño se fuese de una vez .

-Je… como quieras… no deberías despreciar tu vida todavía… - a lo lejos se escuchaban los ladridos de sus compañeros y los gritos de su dueño reclamándole .

-Creo que deberías irte – aconsejó el lobo negro cerrando los ojos lentamente .

-Lo sé – comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que vino girando de vez en cuando la cabeza para observar al joven animal agotado , había algo extraño en él y por eso , volvería a verle …

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperaba , la tormenta por fin había cesado y todos sus compañeros se encontraban fuera descansando de aquel largo día de caza . Se levantó y recorrió la casa buscando algo que alimentase , salió fuera y contempló su porción de comida diaria : un simple trozo de carne que no llenaría ni la mitad de su estómago . En ese momento se acordó de aquel individuo que conoció en el bosque , miró el trozo de carne y lo cogió para luego salir corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-Piensa bien lo que haces , Kisame … - una voz ronca hizo que se parase en seco .

-Hougen… - un pastor alemán permanecía sentado a la entrada de la puerta mirando fijamente al enorme gran danés con una porción de carne en su boca .

-Ya sabes qué les pasa a los perros que se relacionan con lobos… - el aludido tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

-Sí , lo sé … pero es algo personal – y sin reparar en nada más se adentró en aquel tétrico lugar dejando atrás a su compañero , quien lo miraba fríamente.

- Recuerda que eres el favorito del amo… no seas como tu padre …

Corría todo lo rápido que podía tratando de apartar aquella conversación , algo que le era prácticamente imposible después de lo sucedido hace años …

-(FLASHBACK)-

-Has traicionado a nuestro clan , sabes cual es tu castigo …

-Sí , lo sé… pero era algo personal…

Un montón de perros rodeaban a un individuo , éste era un enorme gran danés de un curioso color azul con unas extrañas marcas debajo de sus ojos . El mayor estaba sentado y mirando seriamente a los que lo rodeaban.

-Eras el favorito del amo… ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? – preguntaba un pitbull acercándose con cautela al azulado .

-Aquella loba no tenía culpa de nada , vosotros nunca lo entenderíais…

En ese momento un hombre cargado con una escopeta avanzó hasta ellos , todos los perros se fueron ante la presencia de aquel objeto , todos menos el mayor , quien permanecía quieto en su sitio con la cabeza alta …

-Lo siento , grandullón…

El sonido de un disparó recorrió hasta el más lejano rincón de aquel lugar , auyentando a los pájaros y demás animales.

-¿Padre?

-(FIN DEL FLASBACK)-

-Padre….

Llegó por fin a aquel árbol donde aún permanecía aquel lobo . Dejó la porción de carne al lado del "pequeño" , éste abrió los ojos y se giró velozmente a ver al azulado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué has traído esto?

-No te alarmes y come , estás muy débil … - se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa , muy típica de él.

-Si tus compañeros se enteran de esto… te meterás en un buen lío – le advirtió de una forma fría y casi despreocupada .

-Lo sé , pero no me importa .- alzó la vista para observar las estrellas .- es más… creo que después de esto no volveré a aquel lugar…

-No sabes lo que dices… - contestó mientras llenaba su boca de carne .

-Es posible , pero sería peor si volviera a allí , ¿no crees? – a pesar de la seriedad de aquel asunto , el mayor no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro , observar que aquel lobo comía y recuperaba fuerzas le daba ánimos .

-No te quitaré la razón . Si te vas por ahí sólo , es muy posible que mueras .- hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos individuos .

-Je… ¿quién dijo que iba a estar sólo? – miró de reojo a el pelinegro .- me llamo Kisame , ¿y tú?

-Yo… - tragó la comida y clavó la mirada en aquel que terminó de hablar .- Itachi…

-¿Y qué hacer aquí sin compañía y en estas condiciones?

-… no quiero hablar de eso…

-Je… está bien – volvió a mirar al cielo .- dentro de unas horas volverá a amanecer , creo que sería mejor que descanses , mañana mis compañeros me buscarán y es posible que te encuentren . Así que… creo que deberíamos salir de esta zona … tal vez podamos ir hacia las montañas… quien sabe qué territorios hay allí por explorar . – bajó la mirada hasta el de menor tamaño .- ¿qué me dices , Itachi?

-Suelo ser de los que caminan solos … pero… quizás pueda hacer una pequeña excepción contigo .

-Jajaja , bien pues entonces… a descansar se ha dicho! – acto seguido se tumbó al lado de su nuevo compañero y se quedó profundamente dormido en cuestión de minutos.

-Sí… mañana , todo habrá cambiado …

A la mañana siguiente todo permanecía en silencio , algo realmente extraño en aquel lugar . –Esto es una mala señal…- Kisame se estiró y movió a su compañero co una pata para despertarlo .

-Uum? Debemos irnos ya ¿no?

-Sí , eso parece….

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta las afueras de aquel lugar , un enorme camino que llevaba hasta una pequeña ciudad se presentaba delante de ambos cuerpos .

-Este será el mejor camino para seguir , al menos si no queremos cruzarnos con algún cazador o algún animal que nos pueda poner en peligro …

-Tienes razón , vamos … - el azul sonrío con aquellas palabras , desde luego aquel lobo era de pocas palabras . Pero no le disgustaba , hasta se podía decir que le agradaba aquello.

-Adiós vieja vida , hola nueva aventura…


End file.
